


-Sunsets.-

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just plotless seungjin fluff because i love them to bits, not proofread as i stand by my mistakes like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: Hyunjin drags Seungmin out of his apartment late at night where he kisses him on a rooftop under the sunset. Plotless fluff for a FREAKIN' adorable ship <3





	-Sunsets.-

Seungmin was laying on his bed scrolling through his phone when his phone buzzed with a new message notification.

 **Hyunjinnie:** Minnie!

Seungmin rolled his eyes fondly and replied.

 **Seungmin:** Hey hyung!

 **Hyunjinnie:** I have an idea and im in ur driveway so let me IN

“What?”

Pulling aside his duvet and rolling out of bed with a groan, Seungmin made his way downstairs, careful not to disturb his cat, and opened the door to be met with a smiling Hyunjin.

“Minnie, look how pretty the sky is,” Hyunjin greeted him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house. “I wanna take you somewhere, come on.”

“Hyung, I’m in my pyjamas-“

“It doesn’t matter, all the comfier! We’re not actually going anywhere new.”

So with a slightly exasperated sigh, Seungmin allowed Hyunjin to drag him out of his apartment, down their street and back to Hyunjin’s apartment block. The walk there was comfortable; a comforting silence with no trace of awkwardness or tension.

“So why did you come to my place just to bring me back to yours? I could have walked if you’d texted me,” Seungmin asked.

Hyunjin grinned sheepishly. “I thought this would be more of a statement.”

“A statement for what, exactly…?”

Hyunjin just smiled again as he took Seungmin’s hand again and took him up the outside stairs to the top of the apartment block; on the rooftop. To be frank, it was nothing too beautiful in itself; it was a little unkempt and untidy, but that went unnoticed by Seungmin as his confusion only intensified.

“Why are we on the rooftop? You’re not gonna spontaneously gonna murder me, are you?”

Hyunjin chuckled. “No, Minnie, look at the sky.”

Smooth marbles of reds and oranges rolled along the horizon, framed by the fading rays of sunlight and white clouds as the sun set and stars began to become visible above the two boys’ heads. Seungmin gasped quietly at the serene beauty, eyes wandering over the whole sky as he tried to memorise every detail.

“Come sit,” Hyunjin murmured, tugging on Seungmin’s hand gently as the younger followed him, not taking his eyes away from the sky for one second.

Giggling inaudibly, Hyunjin let his hands settle on Seungmin’s waist to help him sit down without having to look away from the sunset, making sure to settle down as close as he could to the younger as he sat down next to him.

“It’s beautiful,” Seungmin breathed in wonder.

“It is,” Hyunjin mumbled, not taking his eyes away from the way the sunset reflected onto Seungmin’s oh-so-perfect face, casting shadows of his eyelashes onto his cheeks and casting a rosy glow.

Feeling brave, Hyunjin intertwined his fingers with Seungmin’s and felt his heart _burst_ when Seungmin instantly curled into him, wrapping his free arm around the elder. Still on a high of confidence, Hyunjin pressed his lips to the side of Seungmin’s head but felt a jolt of fear when Seungmin tore his eyes away from the sky to look at him in surprise.

“I…” Hyunjin began, but his words stuck in his throat. Their faces were almost unbearably close to one another’s and Hyunjin couldn’t stop himself from staring at the younger’s lips.

“Hyung… can I kiss you?” Seungmin whispered, almost silently. Hyunjin’s ears strained to hear it, and he almost feared that he had misheard. Nonetheless, he nodded eagerly; tangling his fingers of his free hand into Seungmin’s dyed red hair and waiting.

Seungmin had a faint smile on his lips as he leant in, meeting Hyunjin halfway as their lips crashed together in a soft but fierce kiss, moving ever closer to one another as they took each other into their embrace. From a distance, one couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended, and Hyunjin had to break the kiss for smiling too hard, the clash of teeth becoming painful. So the two sat, hands interlinked, arms embracing and foreheads touching as they caught their breaths and revelled in the euphoria.

“Seungmin… be my boyfriend?” Hyunjin asked, meeting the younger’s eyes and squeezing his hand.

Seungmin laughed in ecstasy. “Yes, of course, always,” was all he got out before Hyunjin was leaning back in for more.

And there, on the sunset-illuminated rooftop, they stayed until the moon shone bright and the stars smiled down upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you wanna! <3


End file.
